


Only Human

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [7]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Based on a manga scene, Canon - Manga, Gen, Pre-The Great Fall, SEEDs Ship, TriMax Vol. 7, Young Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives' final decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

When Rem saw the solitary tear slide down Knives’ cherubic face, she knowingly violated his usual bubble of personal space and pulled him close, hoping he knew how much love she held for him in her heart. 

Knives sobbed into her shirt, his small fists clutching the fabric as if for dear life. He closed his eyes and squeezed out the world, willingly accepting the beautiful dark of her embrace. 

“There’s so much we have to do… so it never happens again.” 

Knives heard her words, matching the rhythm of her heartbeat. Rem’s heart…

Her _human_ heart. 

Knives suddenly pulled away from her, regaining his stony composure. He turned to leave, but regarded her one last time over his shoulder. 

“Rem… thank you.” 

Knives now knew what needed to be done. If Rem only knew that mankind’s condemnation had risen from the most divine aspect of the human condition.


End file.
